The Ancients
The Ancients are a prophecised coven of Witches. They get their sources of magic from two places: The Plant of Eternity and The Heavenly Vault (Where all magical beings get their powers). The Ancients are primarily hybrids and because of this, they are their own Whitelighter (Thomas), Cupid (Milly) and Firestarter (Ace). By being known as The Strongest Witches, they have incredibly high bounties on their heads and are highly coverted to the point where evil tries to steal their magic because of how advanced it is. (E.g. Ace's Telekinesis will be a much higher level of strength, accuracy and duration than that of a non-ancient with Telekinesis). Members *Riley Boxer † *April "Ace" Doordrum *Amelia "Milly" Doordrum *Thomas Carlson † *Kyle Greendale † *Simon Passions † *Sophie Tyler † Remaining Ancients *Amelia "Milly" Doordrum *April "Ace" Doordrum Species *Riley Boxer - Witch *April "Ace" Doordrum - Witch/Firestarter Hybrid *Amelia "Milly" Doordrum - Witch/Cupid Hybrid *Thomas Carlson - Witch/Whitelighter Hybrid *Kyle Greendale - Witch/Whitelighter Hybrid (As Ancient) *Simon Passions - Witch/Cupid Hybrid *Sophie Tyler - Witch The Old Ones The Old Ones were a trio of Warlocks who stole The Ancients powers when they were cut down to Three members again. They succeeded in stealing the powers, but after travelling back in time, The Ancients followed them and got their powers back by killing The Old Ones thanks to Amelia Doordrum (Mother) giving her powers to them. *Spade (Ace's Opposite) *Molly (Milly's Opposite) *Edward (Thomas's Opposite) Primary Enimies *The Dark Soul *Medusa *DNA *Konar (Kyle Greendale) *Vassago *The Old Ones *Caelus *The Original Ancients The Original Ancients The Originals Ancients were the coven before Die and Survive and became corrupted by their magic. However, three were able to return to good. #The Heaven's Breath (good) #The Dark Soul (evil) #The Vampire King (evil) #Christine Silsbury (good) #Gaia Day (good) Four of these Ancients lost the title of Witch and became: *The Heaven's Breath - Disembodied Angelic Spirit (& Council Member) *The Dark Soul - Disembodied Demonic Spirit *The Vampire King - Vampire *Christine Silsbury - Witch *Gaia Day - Goddess The Original Ancients showed how an ancient can become a God(dess) when they are pure good. In both Die and Survive and After, the ancient who was said to be able to become a God after the final battle was Thomas, however, becoming a god is different to an angel in the sense that to become a God, you need your coporeal body and you can only transition to God status when alive. Connections/Relations Relationships Romantic Ace Doordrum *Lewis Thompson (Ended) *Charlie Devlin (Husband) Milly Doordrum *Thomas Carlson (Ended) *Kyle Greendale (Ended) *Andrew Passions (Husband) Thomas Carlson *Clara Goldmelt (Ended) *Charlette (Surname Unknown) (Ended) *Sophia White (Kissed;Ex-Crush) *Jared Blue (Kissed;Ex-Crush) *Cordelia Sanderson (He Died) *Madison Bronze (Ended) *Milly Doordrum (Ended) Kyle Greendale *Milly Doordrum (Ended) Classification There are five classes in The Ancient's coven, both (Three if you count The Old Ones) of The Ancient's coven would have had a member in each of the groups *The Fire Ancient **Ace Doordrum **The Heaven's Breath **Spade *The Freeze Ancient **Riley Boxer **Thomas Carlson **The Dark Soul **Edward *The Double Ancient **Milly Doordrum **The Vampire King ** Molly *The Transport Ancient **Kyle Greendale **Simon Passions **Christine Silsbury *The Natural Ancient **Sophie Tyler **Gaia Day Charges Of Whitelighters *Christy Nicholas *Sophia White *Thomas Carlson Cupids *Venus Hearth *Simon Passions *Milly Doordrum Firestarters *Harry Domino *Ace Doordrum Notes * The Ancient's are represented by an Ancient symbol known as the Septagram, the same symbol that represents Die and Survive *The seven points on the septagram represent Riley, Milly, Ace, Thomas, Kyle, Simon and Sophie *Even though there is one Ancient that focuses on teleportation, by the end of the series all the Ancients, except Riley had a teleportation power **Although, Riley had the power to Manipulate Other's Teleportation *All Ancients have been killed at least once *4 out of 7 Ancients have turned evil *Of the Original Ancients, Christine Silsbury is the least known one throughout history, even though she is the only to remain an Ancient Witch *The Most beings have the title of The Freeze Ancient with 4 Book of Shadows Just Before The Apocalypse, Thomas finally finished his Book of Shadows with The Ancient's page, however leaving one space. He then asked old frenemy, Sophia White if she could give the book to any Ancient who survives it. And she gave it to Milly Doordrum as she was the first one to be found alive. Milly then finished the page at the end, by filling in the gap with (Italics-bold represent's Milly's writing) "The Ancients fought a good fight, but throughout their journey they lost Riley Boxer, Kyle Greendale, Sophie Tyler, Thomas Carlson and Simon Passions, but thanks to the allies of these Ancients, Milly and Ace Doordrum survived" Allies The Ancients wouldn't have been alive long enough for The Apocalypse if it wasn't for their Allies: #Christy Nicholas #Harry Domino #Cordelia Sanderson #Venus Hearth #Calidra #Amelia Doordrum (Mother) #Andrew Passions #Team Firestarter Fates Alive Ancients *Milly Doordrum *Ace Doodrum Whitelighters *Sophia White Firestarters *Harry Domino *Ace Doordrum Cupids *Venus Hearth *Milly Doordrum Deceased Ancients *Riley Boxer *Kyle Greendale *Simon Passions *Thomas Carlson *Sophie Tyler Whitelighters *Christy Nicholas *Thomas Carlson Cupids *Simon Passions Category:Characters Category:Die and Survive Category:Harry the Firestarter Category:Covens Category:Main Group